Valiant: Shadowman FCBD 2018 Special
| Series = Free Comic Book Day | Volume = | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Superstar writer Andy Diggle and high-octane artist Stephen Segovia present an all-new introduction to SHADOWMAN as Jack Boniface reemerges from the Deadside to reclaim his birthright… and forges a new legend of magic, might, and malice for the long-awaited return of Valiant’s most-demanded hero! Then, New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt and legendary artist Ariel Olivetti return Aric of Dacia to Earth in X-O MANOWAR – just in time for the seismic comics event of 2018! Finally, Academy Award-nominated writer Eric Heisserer and artists Raúl Allén and Patricia Martín plunge the whole of the Valiant Universe into an epic power struggle in the prelude to HARBINGER WARS 2! Shadowman Preview Preview to . Appearances Featured Characters: * Jack Boniface / Shadowman Supporting Characters: * Alyssa Miles * Isiah Villains: * Ziwanda Other Characters: * Papa Legba Locations: * Louisiana ** New Orleans ** The Bayou Items: * Gris-gris * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Designers: * Editors: (managing), (assistant), (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis X-O Manowar Preview Preview to . Appearances Featured Characters: * Aric of Dacia / X-O Manowar Supporting Characters: * Aric II * Saana Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth * Space Items: * X-O Manowar Armor ** Shanhara Armor Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Valiant Universe Pin=Up Featured Characters: * Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Harbinger Wars 2 Preview Preview to . Appearances Featured Characters: * Livewire Supporting Characters: * Secret Weapons ** Avichal "Avi" Malakar ** Nicole "Nikki" Finch ** Owen Cho Villains: * United States Government ** Homeland Security *** Agent Newsome *** Deputy Director Other Characters: * Javl * Psiots * The Scavenger Locations: * California ** Los Angeles * Michigan ** Rook *** ''The Slaughter in Rook, Michigan'' * Oklahoma ** Oklahoma City *** The Willows Items: * Psiot-Dampeners Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , , (additional) * Colorists: , (additional) * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes * Additional Content: ** Shadowman teaser *** : "Fear of the Dark" (1st arc) *** : "Dead and Gone" (2nd arc) *** : "Rag and Bone" (3rd arc) ** Harbinger Wars 2 teasers (4x) ** Harbinger Wars 2 event checklist ** The Life and Death of Toyo Harada teaser Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:VALIANT FCBD 2018 COVER DELATORRE.jpg|'Regular Cover' by Roberto de la Torre Valiant Universe Panel Valiant Universe 2018 FCBD Pinup by MJ Kim.jpg|'Valiant Universe' (2018) by MJ Kim Preview VALIANT FCBD 2018 001.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2018 002.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2018 003.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2018 004.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2018 005.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2018 006.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2018 007.jpg Related * ''Harbinger Wars 2'' * ''Shadowman'' (Volume 5) * ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 4) References External links Category:Free Comic Book Day